the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Diekuu Ohrowchee
Diekuu Ohrowchee was the Three Headed Space Monster that was tamed by the GEATHJERK and turned into a cyborg. It was the personal mount of Laambo and was used to try and destroy the Super Reactor in Blossom City, but was chased by the Wonderful 100 on their ship. Overview When the Wonderful 100 came to stop the GEATHJERK from destroying the Super Reactor, they saw Diekuu Ohrowchee carrying it in its mouth, with Laambo standing on its middle head. After a dangerous and difficult pursuit, the Wonderful 100 used the anchor to get onto its tail. Laambo noticed this and ordered Ohrowchee to smash them against a building but they then jumped on its back and fought the two side-heads. After the destruction of those, the injured Ohrowchee and Laambo on its last head accidentally crashed into a building, dropping the Super Reactor and causing a race to get to it between Laambo and the Wonderful 100. However, the heroes were able to kill it by slicing it in half along with Laambo. Battle In the first phase of the fight, the team must pursue the Diekuu Ohrowchee aboard the Virgin Victory. Grab the ship's wheel with Unite Hand to begin steering it. Ohrowchee's left head will frequently breathe fireballs at you, so shoot them down. The right head will fire blobs of goo that, if not shot down or evaded, will make the wheel all sticky, rendering it unusable. If this happens, cut the goo away with Unite Sword and grab the wheel again. If Ohrowchee smashes a bridge, several chunks of rubble will fly at you, but they can also be destroyed. If it hits a building, you must boost past the collapsing structure. When the boss's health reaches zero, you'll have a chance to fire the ship's anchor. Landing this move allows the team to climb across the anchor chain, and initiates the second phase. When the team lands on Ohrowchee's tail, it will try to throw them off, so grab on to its wing with Unite Hand. Run along the wing to get onto its back while avoiding the spikes that pop out of it. When you reach its back, the left and right heads will engage you. Unite Gun and Unite Sword are most effective for hitting them. Ohrowchee still has both of its attacks from the last phase, so absorb its fire blasts with Unite Hand and dodge its goo, then cut it away with Unite Sword. If it tries to slam its head down on you, you can counter it with Unite Guts to do a bit of damage, but this is impossible if you have less than 50 team members. If you don't have a big enough group, dodge this move instead. There is a way to recruit more members during the battle, though; when Ohrowchee takes enough hits, it'll spit up a capsule containing 20 civilians (or however many you need to get up to 100). If you have 100 or more team members, this will not occur. It will occasionally fire a laser from its mouth, but this can be reflected by Unite Sword. When Ohrowchee loses one-and-a-half health bars, it will try to use its wings to throw you into one of its mouths. Make a Unite Hand and mash the A button to push its head up against the side of a building. Shortly after, Laambo will try to fight you directly, but this is exactly like the fight that took place at Blossom Stadium. When his health reaches zero, he'll jump back onto the middle head. When Ohrowchee rears back to bite you, make a Unite Sword and wait for the attack to come close; it will automatically be countered. If you fail to do this, though, Wonder-Red will grab its jaw with Unite Hand. Mash the A button to open its jaw. Ohrowchee can also attack the surrounding buildings to send debris your way. You can dodge the falling rubble or counter it with Unite Guts to do damage. The shadows on Ohrowchee's back telegraph where the rubble will land. The last piece of debris is actually the same shield from Operation 001-1. Picking it up with Unite Hand is the only way to avoid the attack that comes next; both heads will screech at you. Reflecting this move causes tremendous damage. When all of its health bars are depleted, one of the heads will turn its tongue into a sharp blade and charge you with it. Counter this move with Unite Sword, then mash the A button to destroy that head's eyeball, thus knocking it out. Next, use Unite Build to rebuild the eyeball (this requires at least 100 team members to do). This will put the team in control of the head, which will try to tear off the other head. Do this by mashing the A button. This will enrage Laambo, but as he yells at the team, he will accidentally pilot the Ohrowchee into a building, initiating the fight's third and final phase. Ohrowchee drops the Goddess of Blossoms statue, which begins to plummet toward the ground. The team will be thrown off of Ohrowchee and land on a piece of falling rubble. You have 5 minutes and 30 seconds to complete this segment. Initially, Ohrowchee will try to fire a laser at you, but it can be reflected with Unite Sword. It will try to block you off from reaching the statue, and it flies far enough away from you that only Unite Gun can hit it. Propane tanks falling alongside you can be grabbed and thrown with Unite Hand to deal extra damage. Larger tanks will also fall near Ohrowchee's head, so shoot them with Unite Gun to blow them up and damage Ohrowchee. If it attempts to attack with a head slam, counter it with Unite Guts. It will also try to destroy the chunk of rubble you're standing on, so Wonder-Jump to another one. When its health reaches zero, it will only try to break your platforms, so keep jumping until you reach the statue. A Cough-Foon will try a surprise attack, so reflect its laser with Unite Sword. The damaged carrier will fly right into Ohrowchee's mouth, so take the chance to deliver a barrage of hits with Unite Gun, finishing with a rocket that destroys both the Cough-Foon and the last head. A piece of the ship will hit the statue, breaking the arrow off from the bow it's holding. Laambo will then perform multiple charges at you with his sword which can be countered by Unite Sword. On the third hit, you must mash the A button to overpower Laambo, who will be sent flying upwards. Use Unite Build to rebuild the statue's arrow. It will fire the arrow, which goes straight through Laambo and disassembles next to his dropped sword. Use Unite Hand to grab the sword. Red will perform a downward slash that cuts both Ohrowchee and Laambo clean in half, ending the battle. Trivia *Diekuu Ohrowchee bears a strong resemblance to Mecha King Ghidorah, a monster from the Godzilla film series. Both monsters are massive cyborg dragons with three heads, wings instead of arms, and a gold-and-silver color scheme. *Ohrowchee's name is a corruption of Yamata no Orochi, a serpentine monster from Japanese mythology. *Ohrowcee is also a referense to Okami's Orochi, a main antagonist of the game. Okami is another game Hideki Kamiya worked on. Category:The Geathjerk Category:Enemies